


Legacies

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History repeats, legacies pop up. And Robins always tend to befriend the speedster named Wally West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacies

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to reading _Rebirth_ , _Titans - Rebirth_ and _The Flash - Rebirth_ , so. Had some feels.

It was a nice day. A beautiful day, really, here in downtown Central City. Sun shining, bright and warm as it shone down on the restaurant patio they were sitting on. People were laughing, weaving in and out along the sidewalk, as taxis raced by nearby. It’d been ages since he’d been here, and he could never really remember why.

But then the redhead sitting across from him reappeared out of…practically thin air, and suddenly he _did_.

Wally was laughing, they were _both_ laughing. Reminiscing, mostly, of the good old days. Not so much about the time Wally was gone. It was dark for both of them, Wally tumbling through the Speed Force, Dick losing family and friend alike, being alone and miserable more often than not.

They’d talk about it eventually, of course – it was just a conversation more attuned with rainy nights and hard alcohol than warm days and iced tea.

Dick was mid-sentence, literally, talking about the old fan-mail they used to get, when he was cut-off with a sharp, brusque:

“Grayson.”

Wally perked, sitting up in his seat, and glanced curiously over Dick’s shoulder. Dick blinked and turned around, a little slower, a grin already on his face.

The boys were young, both in jeans and sneakers, standing on the other side of the restaurant’s fence. The older one, fourteen at most, was in a loose t-shirt, a backpack slung over one shoulder. The shorter, mildly overdressed in an open hoodie that he practically swam in, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, the hem practically to his knees. A hoodie Dick recognized as one that used to be his.

“Damian.” He chuckled. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same.” Damian said shortly. “Central City isn’t your beat.”

“It’s not yours either.” Dick kept the grin, glancing to the boy Damian was with. His skin was dark, and his hair was short and curly. His eyes were brown, and curious. Intelligent. Darting between Damian and Dick, like he was trying to guess their relationship, or figure out if he needed to jump in front of Damian and protect him. “But if you must know, I’m here visiting a friend.”

He gestured towards Wally, but didn’t look back. He knew his friend was waving goofily at the children. And he didn’t need Damian’s pursed lips to tell him that either.

“But what about you, kiddo?” Dick interjected before Damian could try to turn it into a fight. “It’s rare to see you still in the US, if you’re not in Gotham. What are _you_ doing in CC?”

“Visiting a colleague.” Damian hummed nonchalantly. He lifted his hand, and held it out towards the other boy. “This is Wallace.”

Dick felt Wally stiffen behind him.

Wallace rolled his eyes, shoving his elbow into Damian’s side before holding his hand out. Dick shifted, and took it.

“Wally.” He corrected. “Wally West.”

“Wally.” Dick practically whispered, letting Wally lead the handshake. “It’s…really nice to meet you.”

“And you.” The younger Wally smiled.

“West,” Damian sighed. “This is-”

“Dick Grayson. Former cop, super funny. Damian’s favorite big brother.” He glanced at the boy in question, who refused to return the gaze. The blush along his tanned cheeks was obvious though. “Colleague, though, eh? From a certain _team_ , I’m guessing?” Dick looked back towards the younger Wally with a wink. “Tell me, which one are you?”

Wally took the joke. “The _fast_ one.”

“West, don’t indulge him.” Damian snapped, shoving Wally down the sidewalk. “Grayson, we’re running late. I will see you back in Gotham. _Eventually_ , I presume, anyway.”

Dick knew that was a dig at him, for all the other times Dick and him made plans, and Dick didn’t follow through. For all the ‘Sorry, I have to cancel’s and ‘maybe next time’s.

“Harsh.” Wally – _his_ Wally – mumbled under his breath.

“Hey.” Dick leaned across the restaurant’s barrier, grabbing the slack of Damian’s sleeve before he followed after his friend. “Video games next week. And then that symphony you want to see two days after that. I haven’t forgotten, have you?”

“…No.” Damian muttered, pulling his arm away gently. “I’ll see you then, then.”

“You will.” Dick promised. “Now go on with Wally. Be sure to call me after you two save the world. Tell me how it went.”

Damian scoffed, and turned after his friend.

“Just as sassy as I remember him.” Wally chuckled, picking up his drink.

“Even _more_ than you remember. _Trust_ me.” Dick returned, sounding like a proud father. “…I think he remembered you.”

Wally snorted. “Kid didn’t even _look_ at me, just like back when you were Batman.”

“Ten bucks he does. I’ll ask him when he calls later.” Dick sniggered, turning back to the sidewalk. Damian wasn’t far, and Dick called out to him. “Hey, Damian!”

Damian stopped and looked back.

“…I think you and Wally are gonna be great friends.” Dick prophesized warmly. “And probably even _better_ teammates.” Damian just stared at him, eyes curious and calculating, just like the other Wally’s had been a few minutes prior. “Now go get ‘em, kid.”

Damian stood there a moment, and when his Wally called back towards him, Damian’s eyes darted over to Dick’s Wally, blinked and looked him over. After a moment, he looked back to Dick. “I’ll call you later, Grayson.”

“I know.” Dick returned. “Now, be careful, both of you.”

Damian nodded and ran off. Dick and Wally continued to watch the two until they turned the corner and were out of sight.

“…You’re such a good mentor, it’s gross.” Wally hummed, sipping his tea as Dick spun back around to face him.

“And, eventually, when this Wally gets to know about you, you will be too.” Dick returned as he leaned over the table, overly sweet.

Wally snorted again, leaning back and staring up at the sky. “Why do I feel like I should just give you that ten dollars now?”

“Because you’re smart enough to know you already lost.” Dick countered, holding up his glass. “…To legacies.”

Wally rolled his head back up, and reached for his own glass. “To friends.”

Dick grinned as they clinked their cups. “To _best_ friends.”

Wally laughed, as Dick began to chug his drink. “The _very_ best.”


End file.
